


Eat Your Veggies

by ravenousfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, Castiel being a little shit, Established Relationship, Humor, Lima beans, M/M, Sam does nothing but laugh, crackish, grown men wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenousfangirl/pseuds/ravenousfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few things he'd eat when forced to. But there was one thing that would never ever get put into his mouth even if he was dead. Lima beans. Dean Winchester does not eat Lima beans. Not even his own parents would make him eat Lima beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Veggies

 

 

 

It was a slow Wednesday, the cable had just cut out and that left nothing to do but read. Dean doesn't do 'reading' so he managed to find a few board games Charlie left during her last sleepover. No one wanted to play as they were all content with reading. Finally the nerd in both Sam and Kevin made them crack when they found a game. "I don't remember Charlie bringing that when she came. That might be cursed." Dean warned, looking at the old chess set they found in the library.

 

Kevin rolled his eyes, snorting at him. "What have I got to lose? My career? I don't have one. My relationship? My girlfriend is dead. Family? My mom's dead too. My dignity? I've stuck around with you three long enough to not have any."

 

Sam nearly lost it, putting his head down on the table and shaking with silent laughter. Dean just open and closed his mouth for a moment before glaring. "What do you mean no dignity? What did we do?"

 

Kevin finished setting up his pieces before speaking again, glaring between Cas and Dean. "I've seen Cas in all his glory because he doesn't believe in clothes, I've seen you cry over Dr. Sexy MD more times than a normal girl cries over the Notebook, oh and Sam broke down last week because we ran out of celery."

 

Dean looked over at his brother who was currently hiding behind his yeti hair. "Celery....really? There are other vegetables to become emotional over Samantha." Kevin threw his head back laughing so hard he began to tear up. "Dean Winchester eat a vegetable?" He cackled, tipping back far enough that his chair began to tilt. With his life flashing before his eyes, Kevin reached to grab the table but ended up grabbing the game board and fell backwards with chess pieces flying around him. Even on the ground and obviously in a bit of pain, the Advanced Placement student was still wheezing. 

 

"It's not that funny!" The older hunter pouted, crossing his arms while Sam laughed even harder from watching Kevin fall. Castiel, who had been quiet until now and stifling his laughter, put a hand on Dean's arm. "They have a right to laugh..you don't eat vegetables. Not even the ones I cook." Dean slowly turned his head, giving the fallen angel a deadpan expression. "In my defense, you can't cook." 

 

With a few feelings finally mended, and a prophet picked off the floor, the four men sat in the kitchen and stared at Dean. He was glancing between his brother and the plate of corn before him. "Sammy, I've had corn before. It's sweet." To prove his point, he grabbed his fork and shoved some corn into his mouth. Kevin took the plate to the fridge while Sam whispered which vegetable to get next. "How about you can cook breakfast tomorrow?" Dean proposed, trying to cheer up the pouting man. He produced nothing but a nod, breaking into a smile when he saw the plate. 

 

There were a few things he'd eat when forced to. But there was one thing that would never ever get put into his mouth even if he was dead. Lima beans. Dean Winchester does not eat Lima beans. Not even his own parents would make him eat Lima beans. 

 

When he was little, Mary knew he hated them when she found them stuffed in his napkin. John said 'the boy needs some veggies to grow strong' but Mary wouldn't allow her precious son with the face of an angel to eat something he didn't like. And from that point on, he never ate Lima beans until sass master-slash-ex angel was shoving them into his mouth. "My money's on Cas!" Kevin cheered, already betting between the two wrestling on the floor while Sam was lost in laughter again. 

 

"Cas! I am a hunter, I don't need Lima beans to be strong!" Dean wheezed while trying to keep his mouth for the most part closed. It didn't work out too well because soon he already had eaten/choked on five. Cas kept laughing, tickling his sides to get his mouth open. "Eat your veggies Dean!" 

 

"DEAN WINCHESTER DON'T EAT LIMA BEANS!" Dean yelled, thrashing about on the floor while Cas was leaning over to grab more. "CASTIEL WINCHESTER SAYS--" He cut himself off, empty hands covering his partner's mouth as he leaned down. "I love you and you don't need to eat any more Lima beans."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with after my brother tried to force-feed me some vegetables the other day.


End file.
